All Around Me
by Megan1150
Summary: What happens when the new girl Bella Swan who is a punk/scene girl goes to live in forks with all the stuck up kids and the oh so popular Mr. Edward Cullen and his family? * Human / Vampire * NOTICE: First chapter is short just to cover over Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever, So please be nice :)**

**I own none of the Characters. **

**They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Welcome To Forks.

What a nice great little rainy town right? Sure if you're some old retired person. For teenagers, not so much of the great part. My name is Isabella Swan but everyone always calls me Bella, I prefer it actually.

I have just recently turned 17 and I am moving from nice sunny Phoenix Arizona to Forks Washington. I am far from your typical preppy, pink loving, teenage girl. I love almost every rock, screamo, or alternative band.

My hair is dark brown, almost black with some other colors in it. My eyes are just plain brown, nothing special. **(Picture In Profile)**

I have my two holes on each ear pierced along with my upper cartilage on my left ear pierced. I love wearing Skinny jeans or jeans with holes in them. I always have my black and white checkered Vans on. I love wearing my band t-shirts or really just any badass shirt.

So right now, I am in Charlie's police cruiser heading to my new home.

Neither of us where really the talkers so after we said our hellos we went straight into comfortable silence. I turned on my iPod for the rest of the car ride home.

I wanted to listen to something calming so I turned on the song All The Same by Sick Puppies.

About 20 minutes later I woke up to the car shutting off and Charlie undoing his seatbelt. The house wasn't bad; it was a nice two-story house. **(Picture on profile)**

I dragged all of my suitcases up the stair to my room. **(Picture on profile)**

After unpacking everything and setting up all of my posters and my lap top Charlie and I went out to eat dinner.

"So Bella, have you finished unpacking?" Charlie asked while chewing the rest of his burger down.

"As a matter of fact I have dad." I said after taking a sip of my coke.

"I was wondering if it would be fine if I explored the town tomorrow, your know, get used to it and all before school on Monday?"

"That should be fine, but I want to give you you're welcome home present tomorrow in the morning before you head off, ok?" Ok, Charlie seemed a little bit anxious…….? Deciding not to question it I agreed to wait until the afternoon to explore.

After dinner, I decided to just head up stairs and go to sleep, trying to make time go faster.

I woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through my window, reminding myself to put some damn curtains or shades up later.

I hurried into the bathroom and took a shower and did my hair and put on some brown eye shadow for a smoky look.

I went to my room and put on a pair of skinny jeans from Buckle that had a few holes in them with a black tank top and a pair of Roxy black flip flops.

I headed down stairs and ate my bowl of cereal fast and went to go find Charlie.

"Hey dad! Is it alright if I start looking around the town?"

"Yes, but come outside for a second!" I hurriedly went out the door and bumped right into Charlie.

"Ah!" I screamed, in complete shock.

"Oh hey Bells, sorry to scare you like that but I want you to cover you're eyes ok?"

"Alright, what's this all about dad?"

"Alright well I know that it may seem a bit much, but I wanted to give it to you anyways, you can uncover your eyes on the count of 3, ok?"

"Alright……"

"Ok, 1…2….3!"

"Oh my fucking god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dad! This is amazing!" OMG my dad just got me a brand new 2010 Chevy Camaro! It was absolutely beautiful. It was black with silver racing stripes. **(Picture on Profile)**

Jumping up and down I ran over to Charlie and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm glad you like it Bella, take good care of it, its your new baby." He said while chuckling.

I hoped into the car and plugged my iPod into the AUX and turned up the song The Downfall of Us All by A Day to Remember full blast.

Driving down the street I noticed the dinner that I ate at last night now had a few teenagers running around the parking lot. As I made my way up to the stoplight next to it, I herd a whistle and turned to see whom it came from. It was a little hard seeing that they where all staring and drooling at the sight of my car. Turning the music up as PunkB*tch came on by 30h!3, I took off down the rode.

I drove around the town until it hit 5pm and headed home. As soon as I got home I started on dinner for Charlie and I.

Around 7pm we both where done eating and I was finished cleaning the dishes and said good night to Charlie and headed up stair to my room.

Oh how I was dreading to go to school tomorrow, I hate being the new kid.

And from the looks of it, I was as weirdly dress as they came in this damn town.

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed!**

**It means a lot to me. **

**So here is the next Chapter :)**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Beep!Beep!Beep!

Agh! That damn alarm clock!

After it took me 5 minutes just to get out of bed, I started down the hallway towards the bathroom. I mean seriously, who wakes up at 5:35am?

Once in the shower, I started rubbing my favorite strawberry shampoo into my hair along with the matching conditioner afterwards.

Feeling the water start going cold, I turned the shower off and put a towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom and into my room.

Putting on my bra and panties I made my way towards the closet to find my outfit for the day.

Deciding on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans with some well worn in holes at the knee. Picking out the perfect shirt to wear was not hard at all, I decided to go with my light blue A Day To Remember shirt that had "Keep running your mouth" on the back of it, and slipped on my Vans and threw my backpack on and headed down the stairs.

Grapping a granola bar and a water bottle, I took my car keys out of my pocket and started the car and plugged my iPod in and started listening to Feel Good Drag by Anberlin and backed out of the drive way heading towards my first fucking day of school. GREAT!

Finding a parking spot wasn't that hard, seeing that it was only 7:30 and school didn't start until 8:35. So why did I get hear so early you ask? Well lets just say that I did not want to get lost to any of my classes, so I'm taking the time to look around a little.

Heading into the main entrance, I walked up to the front desk to a woman that looked to be in her late 50's and looked as if she had not clue how to put on her make-up.

"Umm Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here….."

"Oh yes, hello dear, give me one second." Looking down at her name tag, I noticed her name was Mrs. Cope.

"Oh yes, here it is, this is your schedule, and here is the map of the school. Make sure to have all your teachers sign this slip and bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem dear, have a good day." Haha, good day? Yeah sure, I hope so.

Walking out of the office, I noticed that there where kids starting to make their way to school. Looking at my schedule and the map, I noticed that it would be no problem finding my way around the school so I just went to sit in my car for the remaining 20 minutes.

(20 minutes later)

I got out of my car and noticed several students staring at my car; of course they could not see me due to the dark windows on the car. As if the door shutting brought them all back to reality, they looked up to see whom was just inside the car. I didn't bother sticking around to hear the remarks, so I just walked right into my first hour, which just happens to be English, which is great because I love English. My day was going pretty well, I met a nice girl named Angela and a few girls that had this stuck up aroma around them, but they tried to act all nice. Their name's where Jessica and Lauren. After Math and World History I started making my way towards the lunch room, remembering that Jessica asked me to sit with them, I scanned the cafeteria and found their group of friends all at the center table. Go figure right? They like to have all the attention, so they sit right in the middle.

"Hey Bella! Over here!" Agh I knew that scratchy nasally voice anywhere, Jessica. I walked over to their table with my water and an apple and sat down on the opposite side of her.

"Bella, I want you to meet some of my friends, this is Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Tanya Denali. The Kid that Alice is sitting on is Jasper Hale, they are together along with Rosalie and Emmett Cullen who is sitting next to next to her, there is another Cullen named Edward but he's not here yet, they all are adopted by Mr. & Mrs. Cullen. And you already know Lauren and Angela. On Emmett's right, you have Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Ben is sitting next to Angela, they started going out last week." Wow, all right, so that was some shit load of information to take in. Thinking about my day so far, I didn't notice the guy standing next to me so I looked up. He had this unusual bronze colored hair, paler then me and he had eyes that where as black as night, the only part that got me was his facial expression, he looked shocked?

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat."

"Doesn't have your name on it." I said flatly

"Please just get up, make things a little easier, ok?" he said with venom dripping on every word he spoke.

"Fine, Mr. I'm going to be an asshole." At that I got up and gave him the nice little finger and headed towards a table in the back. I could feel his glare on my back and sworn that he said, "bitch" as I walked away. Sitting down, I notice Angela staring at me with a sad face and mouthed the words "I'm Sorry."

I nodded my head to tell her thanks. Shifting my eyes to the guy I figured was Edward, I saw Jessica and Lauren staring at him with lust while Tanya made her way over to him and started making out with him. Wow, ok I'm done. As I got up and walked past the table I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward open his eyes and look at me, so I made a throwing up sound at the two making out and headed towards my next class Biology.

I got to the class early and had the teacher sign my slip and went to take a seat at the back table, where he told me to sit.

Looking at the clock, I saw that we still had 10 more minutes till class started and started drawing random things in my notebook.

I got to thinking and you know what, why should he be nice to me? I am nothing like anyone at that table, I notice that they all had on Hollister or Abercrombie clothes, and me, I didn't even think about wearing that stuff. So I guess its safe to say that Edward saved me at least a little trouble by being a jackass and making me move.

I jumped a little at the sound of a chair being pulled back next to me. I stopped drawing and looked up to see the one and only Edward.

"So you seem to love taking all of my spots, huh?" he asked sarcastically with a bit of annoyance.

"haha, yeah like I would ever choose to sit next to you? Right….." two can play at this game I thought to myself.

"Jealousy sucks huh? Going to be a bitch now I see?" WOW, the fucking never that this guy had!!!!

"Wow, why don't you go fuck your little whore, huh? And leave me the hell alone." I knew it was harsh, but seriously, this guy had it coming.

The class fell silent 10 seconds later as the bell rang. I took a shot and glanced at Edward to see that he was staring daggers at me, seriously, I was just a little scared. He seemed like he wasn't even breathing, but the thing that confused me was that along with looking extremely pissed off, he also looked confused…like he was trying to figure something out, but couldn't.

Turns out we where just going to watch a movie today, so I just sat hunched over my notebook and began to draw again.

45 minutes later the lights flipped on and the bell rang, and before I even got to put my books away, Edward was already at the other side of the room and going out the door.

Do I smell or something? I checked and smelled my hair but I just smelt like my strawberry shampoo and the Victoria secrets perfume I put on. Hmmm note to self: find out what is up with Edward Cullen. As I was heading out the door, the guy named Mike started walking towards me.

"Hey Bella, what's your next period?"

"Umm Gym, why?"

"Oh I'll walk you, I have it too!"

"Alright, thanks Mike."

"Hey look Bella, I'm sorry about what happened in lunch today, if you want, you can sit next to me, Ben, Angela, and Eric tomorrow away from Edward."

"Thanks Mike, I think I'll pass though."

"oh come on Bella! Please!!!"

"Pretty Please, with a cherry on top?!"

"Agh, fine Mike! But Im sitting at the very end of the table, ok?"

"Ok!!!!" Wow this kid makes me want to seriously punch someone.

(45 minutes later)

As I made my way towards my car, I noticed that Edward was leaning against the silver Volvo next to my Camaro.

As I was walking past Edward, I tripped over a slight bump in the road and waited for the ground to meet my face but it never came. I looked up to see Edward had grabbed me around the waist.

"Ummm…" Wow nice Bella, that's all you could come up with?

"You should watch where you're going more." He said as I started to walk away.

"A fucking thanks would be nice." Wow what a dick.

"As I opened the car door, I said "Thank you" with as much venom in my words.

I started the Car and rolled down the windows blasting the song I Am The Arsonist by Silverstein and started backing out, before I drove off, I looked at Edward to see him shocked that this was my car and that this was the type of music that I loved.

I got home and did my homework and made Charlie and I some dinner and then went up stairs to take a shower. After the shower I came downstairs to find Charlie eating and watching some football game. I grabbed a plate and told Charlie that I would be upstairs for the rest of the night.

After eating I looked at the clock that read 11:00 and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow should be fun, I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep, strangely dreaming about the god like Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	3. Authors Note: READ!

All right, so let me just start off saying I am SO SORRY! You all probably thought I just fell off the face of the planet! But I do have good news! I will be starting this story back up and will get chapter 3 up ASAP! Thank you all who have reviewed my story and love it!


End file.
